


Bath time

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: DigiOTPweek drabbles [7]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: DigiOTPweek, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the DigiOTPWeek.</p><p>Hikari and Tailmon in a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath time

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Day 6 - Fluff day 
> 
> Still 2 prompts to go before this mini-series is finished.

“Hikari-mhph-.”

“Close your eyes.”

“Pffftttt, but Hikari–lbubb.”

“Hush, Tailmon.”

“Ughughuhuhu.”

“Don’t swallow the soap bubbles.”

“Huhuhuh- ackackack almost drowned.”

“There.” Hikari smiled so bright that Tailmon didn’t have the heart to tell her that she’s a Digimon, she can’t get dirty that easily now she has Hikari and she’s–well–she’s like a cat. Cats don’t need bubble baths. “Doesn’t it feel amazing now?”

“… yes.” Tailmon said reluctantly and tried to inconspicuously scratch at her tail where the ring is absent.  

“Turn around, Tailmon. Let me scrub your back.” Hikari picked up the washcloth and patiently waited for Tailmon to obey. 

Which she did.

“You smell so amazing.” Hikari murmured and instructed Tailmon to close her eyes when Hikari threw the pail of water over their heads to rinse off the suds.

Tailmon shivered as the cool water rinse was repeated a few times before Hikari was satisfied that they can now have a soak in the hot bath.

Hikari sighed a loud, sliding to sit beside Tailmon in the tub and leaned back to enjoy the bath slowly heating her skin. After a few minutes of soaking, Hikari showed Tailmon her fingertips that have scrunched up and stepped out of the bath.

Okay maybe Tailmon did enjoy getting a bath with Hikari, especially since Hikari loved using her hair dryer to blow dry Tailmon’s fur. 

Before taking a bath, her fur was flat and drying but after the bath, her fur was all shiny, soft  and fluffy–okay, her reflection shocked her a bit. Suddenly Tailmon had a whole bunch of hair sticking out. 

Even Miko, who was lurking nearby, was laughing at her, as if to say ‘Too fluffy.’

Well.

That wasn’t important.

“Done!” Hikari grinned and turned off the hairdryer, carefully combing Tailmon’s fur. “So what do you think?”

Tailmon touched her fur in awe.

So incredibly soft.

“I feel like I’ve turned into a cotton candy.” Tailmon blurted out.

And Hikari laughed.

Yes, this isn’t so bad after all. 

Warmth pooled in her stomach and spread out to her chest and her whole body.

This is what  _home_ feels like.

 

 

**End**


End file.
